Love Lessons - A Work-Study Program
by Serralinda
Summary: Tokyo Yaoiverse #2 - Tatsumi and Morinaga have started their new jobs in Tokyo, where they encounter the Junjou crew. Everyone learns a little something about themselves or the others when the University holds a Spring Mixer party.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Tokyo Yaoiverse series, where love is in the air and all the men are hot for each other. **

Hello again (or for the first time)! Serralinda here, back with my second story set in this 'verse. I'd suggest reading at least the introduction from my first story, The Tyrant Moves to Tokyo for a better idea of my goal with the series.

Comments and reviews are most welcome.

Junjou Romantica meets Koisuru Boukun. All rights belong to Nakamura Shingiku and Takanaga Hinako, respectively.

* * *

**Human Behavior Studies 101**

Dr. Kusama Nowaki was just finishing his morning rounds after a long night shift. Happily, all his little patients were doing well and he was looking forward to collapsing into bed and sleeping the day away. It was a shame his lover had to attend an "Upcoming Year Preparation," meeting at M University, but they could make up for lost time tomorrow since they would both be home...

"Oh, Dr. Kusama, there you are," said one of the nurses, her face flushed and eyes sparkling.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow – most all the nurses were aware by now that he was in a committed relationship (with another man, no less) and didn't flirt or get flustered around him anymore. (They did go into fujoshi-mode* when Kamijou stopped by though.) "Yes?"

"There's a new Medical Representative here from S Pharmaceuticals. He would like a moment of your time, if possible."

Ugh, just as his shift was supposed to end. "Of course. I'll be right there."

Nowaki took a moment to plaster a smile on his tired face, and headed back to the reception area for the Pediatrics Ward. He saw the newcomer surrounded by giggling nurses and a disgruntled-looking Dr. Tsumori, chatting comfortably. First off, he was tall, almost as tall as Nowaki (and that was saying something). Dark hair, a sweet smile, bright hazel eyes with long lashes, his suit enhanced a fine figure. _Hmm,_ thought Nowaki, _no wonder the nurses are all a-flutter. But he's so laid-back with them..._

Nurse Obara saw Nowaki coming and gestured to the man. "Here is Dr. Kusama now."

Their eyes met. Nowaki could see a flash of surprise as the two men stood eye to eye. Then the other man smiled again and bowed politely. "Oh my. It's not often I meet someone taller than me. My name is Morinaga Tetsuhiro, and I am a Medical Representative from S Pharmaceuticals. I am newly assigned to this area, so I wished to introduce myself to anyone and everyone. I will be visiting on a regular basis, but please feel free to contact me at any time if you ever have any questions about our products." He extended a business card.

Nowaki took the card, bowing in return, and gave one of his own. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Morinaga. We often prescribe your company's products and they are high-quality, so you should find your job here easy enough."

"That is very good to hear, thank you. But I have taken up enough of your time and I have other departments to visit. Please, have a nice day and I will look forward to our next meeting." With that, Morinaga bowed again, said goodbye to the nurses (who giggled) and was off.

"Pah, such a salesman," said Tsumori, frowning at the man's back.

"Haha, you're just jealous because the nurses were giving him more attention than you."

"Tch! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, and I'm leaving now. Have a good day!" And with that, Nowaki was off to the locker room to grab his things and head home.

* * *

A couple hours later, Morinaga exited the hospital, thinking about where to have lunch. His face ached from smiling so much and his stomach growled as he tried to remember if he'd seen any restaurants in the area. Such a bother, not knowing where anything was in Tokyo yet. Surely there would be something near the subway station.

_I should have asked someone inside_, he thought as he headed back that direction. An image of the very tall Dr. Kusama flashed into his mind. Something about the handsome doctor had caught his attention (aside from the good looks and the height). Perhaps it was his manner or expression. _Could he be a...kindred spirit? Hmm. I want to get to know him better,_ Morinaga realized. _Next time, I'll ask him about restaurants._

* _Fujoshi_ are women fans of m/m romance stories, who sometimes get carried away and ship men in real-life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Human Behavior Studies 201**

Kamijou Hiroki looked up from the novel he was reading to see that Dean Takatsuki was still droning on. Nearly all the professors in the auditorium were ignoring him – after all, the important information would be printed out and distributed anyway. Miyagi was obviously sexting the Dean's son, his cheeks red as he stared lustfully at his smartphone. _Ugh, how could he stand that brat? _Others were openly snoozing, listening to music, watching videos, playing handheld games. No one was worse at listening to a lecture than other lecturers.

Feeling a buzzing in his pocket, Kamijou pulled out his own phone to find a text from Nowaki. "Home now. Sleeping. Bath together later?" He scowled at the screen, that big idiot! Always suggesting such ridiculous and embarrassing things! He tucked the phone back in his pocket and went back to reading.

At some point, the speech must have wrapped up because Kamijou resurfaced from his book to find everyone scrambling for the doors. To avoid the traffic jam of professors, he took his time putting his book carefully away in his bag then leaned back and closed his eyes. _What should we have for dinner? I'll stop at the market on my way home. Maybe yakisoba with shrimp?_ Kamijou was not a great cook, but he could manage that without too much trouble.

He made his way toward the front of the room and the exits, still thinking about dinner, when his arm was suddenly grabbed. Damn, Miyagi had pulled him up short in front of the Dean, who was still capable of droning on some more. "Where are you off too, my sweet honey? Plans with your _sweetheart_? I'm sooo jealous!"

"Stop playing the fool, Miyagi!" Kamijou growled, trying to free his arm from the steel grip. "Maybe you'd like me to bring you some _cabbage_ for your lunch next week?"

Miyagi turned pale and let go at this reminder – the Dean was still unaware of his relationship with Takatsuki Shinobu, 20 years old, only son of the Dean, terrorist. Who'd overwhelmed Miyagi with his forceful declarations of love and had nearly killed him with horribly cooked cabbage meals for months. And who tended to lurk outside their shared office, trying to catch them in the act of having an affair, for God's sake.

The Dean was oblivious to any innuendos being lobbed between the two professors. "Ah, Kamijou. You like cabbage? Hate it myself. Now, do me a favor and give Professor Tatsumi here a little tour of the campus, would you please? I need to discuss something with Miyagi."

_What the hell?! _Now he was stuck. He looked around and saw a slender man wearing glasses standing nearby with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was about the same height as Kamijou, but with long, light-brown hair pulled back into a tail. The man radiated irritation about equal to his, sharp amber eyes flashed with impatience to get away.

Kamijou indicated with his head that they leave the room, and the younger man followed him out into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Kamijou collected himself and bowed, "I'm Professor Kamijou Hiroki, Japanese Literature Studies. Welcome to M University."

"Tatsumi Souichi, Agricultural Research and Development, PhD," came the terse reply, along with a barely polite bow. "I need a cigarette. Can we go outside?" They headed out into the central courtyard and Tatsumi immediate lit up a smoke, taking a deep drag. "My god. I thought that would never end."

"Well, get used to it. The Dean loves to make speeches, though not to students. He was a terrible teacher, but he's alright as an administrator - very easy going and doesn't meddle."

"I suppose that's something. But I don't need a tour, I've already seen my lab and office and classroom."

Kamijou didn't know if he found this man's abrupt manner refreshing or annoying. Kamijou decided not to bother with formal polite speech. "I can do it without moving. This building," he said waving back where they'd come from, "is Central or North. Here you'll find the main administrative offices and also Law classes. Directly opposite across the courtyard is South, where Humanities are taught, as far away from Admin as possible, thank God. On the right is West, for the hard Sciences - where your rooms are - and on the left is East for Math and Business. The cafeteria is on the ground floor of East and the student dormitories are a separate building behind that. Behind South is the Physical Education area – gymnasiums, a pool, a track, and so on. All of which you are welcome to use."

"Simple enough. Thanks." Tatsumi put out his cigarette and dropped the butt into a nearby trashcan before striding off with just a careless wave. Kamijou studied the retreating figure. Head down, he walked with purpose but inward focus. _Interesting man, tightly wound, probably obsessive when it came to science but awkward with people. Ha! Just like the rest of us! Maybe I'll mention him to Akihiko as a character for his next BL novel..._

Shaking off thoughts of Tatsumi, BL novels, and their annoying authors, Kamijou headed out to do some shopping, scowl firmly in place. He had a big idiot with crazy ideas about bathtub activities to derail.

* * *

Tatsumi walked along at his usual very fast pace, paying no attention to the manicured lawns or impressive buildings of his new place of employment. None of that mattered. All he cared about was his new lab (which was impressive and state-of-the-art) and how irritated he was about having to actually teach instead of devoting all his time to research.

He could have joined a company like S Pharmaceuticals, but they would have required him to research only for their benefit. At least M University was giving him freedom when it came to his lab. But in return he was expected to teach at least two classes per semester – something he was very nervous about.

In between packing and moving to Tokyo, he had scrambled to put together some kind of lesson plans. A self-inflicted crash course on how to teach a college-level class was not his idea of a good time. Dammit, if only he'd paid attention during his own early college days. But back then he'd learned at his own speed (much faster than the classes) and in his own way, only sitting in the classrooms for attendance. His first class was on a Tuesday - he supposed he'd better take Monday to sit in on a few lectures, just for ideas. That Kamijou seemed like a competent guy.

Thank God Morinaga was so good at organizing and handling daily life. He had taken charge of everything – finding their apartment (conveniently located halfway between their jobs), handling the movers, setting up their furniture, shopping, cooking, cleaning... _I'm selfish and I'm spoiled_, Tatsumi admitted to himself. _What on earth does that moron see in me? Maybe tonight... _Tatsumi's cheeks flushed a deep pink as he went down into the subway station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elective Course - Manipulating Your Partner**

Two weeks into the semester, all professors of M University were invited (required) to attend the Spring Mixer party being held at a local nightclub. Kamijou knew it would be a nightmare from previous years of experience. Socially awkward, obsessive academics mixed with alcohol was a recipe for disaster.

Miyagi had once come to blows with an English professor, Professor Yamato always ended up blubbering in a corner, and Professor Higuchi would make passes at all the men once she was drunk, just for example. And this year, Nowaki had time off and was determined to be his plus-one no matter how awful a picture he painted of the so-called festivities.

"Hiro-san," he whined, "I want to meet your colleagues. It sounds like fun and we never get to do these kinds of things together. I will behave, even around Miyagi and Usami. Please? Do you think I won't fit in or I will embarrass you? I know I'm not as cultured..."

Kamijou sighed. When Nowaki looked at him with those puppy dog eyes the argument was over. It was no use fighting it. "Idiot. It will not be fun, it will be torture. You are better than all of them. But I suppose this way you'll get it out of your system and never bother me about going again."

Nowaki wrapped his long arms around Kamijou and squeezed. "Thank you, Hiro-san. I love you."

"Idiot. Don't get mad when I say, 'I told you so,' later."

"You're so cute Hiro-san. Let's take a shower together!"

"Nowaki! Put me down and don't call me cute! I'm a grown man you idiot! I'll kill you!"

"Hai, hai*. I'll pick out your clothes, too. That red shirt really makes your eyes glow like a demon's..."

* * *

In another apartment not too far away, Tatsumi was trying desperately to talk Morinaga out of accompanying him to the Mixer. Instead of playing the sad-face card though, Morinaga was in stubborn-as-a-mule mode.

"I am going, Senpai! I want to see your lab and meet your colleagues and...well, spend some time with you." He'd almost let it slip that he had to make sure no one made a pass at his gorgeous lover, but that would have earned him a solid punch.

Tatsumi wasn't fooled. "Moron! Stop thinking everyone is trying to steal me away from you – men and women both! It's ridiculous, and it's insulting that you don't trust me. I don't intend to do more than make an appearance and then slip out anyway."

"No, Senpai. You need to stay and talk to people and grow accustomed to the environment. You should build up some good will and get a feel for the social dynamics of the university. This will hopefully be your workplace for a long time, and it's different from being a new student like when you started at Nagoya, where everyone your age was in the same situation. So you need to learn to fit in at least a little."

Tatsumi stared at him, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I...hate this kind of thing. I know you are right, but I hate it."

Morinaga gave his surly lover a hug. "I know you do. That's why I'm going with you, because I'm better at talking to people and I'll help you. Really, you're hopeless when it comes to socializing." He could hear Morinaga's smile in those words.

"Moron. Get off me. And...thank you." He got a kiss on the cheek and a tighter squeeze before Morinaga dodged his fist and skipped off laughing.

* * *

Stomping with his usual manner into the office of the fabulous penthouse suite in the center of town, Takahashi Misaki was having a tantrum. "Do I have to wear a suit? I hate ties!" Misaki griped. "I don't see why you suddenly want to go to a party anyway – you hate parties!"

"Yes, you should wear a suit. You look delicious in a suit and I'll tie your necktie for you. Wear the aubergine with the emerald tie – it really enhances your eyes." Usagi glanced up from his laptop to stare at his lover. "This party is great for people-watching. All the stuffy professors get drunk as hell and provide plenty of fodder for my novels – both BL and the normal ones. Think of it as research. Also, I may need one of them as a expert consultant one day." Usami Akihiko, aka Usagi, great Lord and award-winning novelist and secret writer of boy's love novels, attempted to look innocent and failed as usual. He just looked arrogant. As usual.

"Gah! Don't you have a deadline? Shouldn't you be writing something? Why do I have to go with you?"

"What deadline? I have no idea what you're talking about. It will be good for you. You need to become more comfortable in these types of situations, learn to mingle and chat about boring shit and be charming. Marukawa Publishing often holds parties, and you'll have to attend them now that you are a full-fledged editor. At least this one won't have so many intimidating personalities or formality. You can just relax and let me show you off a little."

"You behave, lecherous pervert!"

"Hai, hai. You know I'm an expert at charming everyone. Now go get dressed. Or do you want me to help you?" Usagi leered at him.

"Eeeh! No, I can do it! Stay down here!" With that, Misaki scampered up the stairs to their room, Usagi's sensuous laughter chasing him all the way.

* * *

"Promise me you won't start a fight with Kamijou. Promise me you won't get drunk or angry and blurt out anything about our relationship to your father or anyone else. Promise me, brat. This is my career and your family, so you need to behave – especially when I'm forced to act casual towards you." Miyagi was pacing around his living room, having last minute doubts about the two of them attending this party.

"You worry too much, old man," Shinobu fired back. "Father will be too busy blabbing to notice anything, as his son I have a legitimate reason to be there, and it always turns into a big mess anyway. You're the one who got into a fight three years ago." His face scrunched up with irritation, Shinobu looked like an adorable, pouting little pug – Miyagi wanted to pounce on him.

He took his terrorist into his arms and felt the young man grip his back tightly. "I have something precious now. I don't want anything to take that away from me, brat. I'm an old guy, I wouldn't survive a broken heart at my age."

"You, you...that's not fair!" Takatsuki mumbled into his shoulder, fighting back tears. "I love you, old man."

"I know. Now, let's go put on a show, okay?" Miyagi pinched that cute little butt and made a dash for the door, Shinobu yelling curses as he gave chase.

* _Hai, hai_ \- like saying, "Yeah, yeah," but I think the Japanese sounds cute.

**Oh, I want to go to this party! **

**Will our four couples end the night in tears, cursing, or cuddles? Or all three?**

**In lemon-scented heaps of tangled limbs, of course!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Make an Impression 101**

The party was in full-swing by the time Tatsumi and Morinaga arrived. They had taken a detour so that Morinaga could see the lab, and then Morinaga had gotten carried away with the idea of imprinting a memory in Tatsumi's mind of the two of them together in this new place. As a result, Morinaga was now limping from a sharp kick to the shin, and Tatsumi had had to double-check himself all over to make sure he was presentable.

They made a beeline for the bar. Tatsumi needed a beer to settle his nerves and give him an excuse for the still-flushed cheeks. Morinaga's attack had at least given him something else to think about and a bit of anger to fuel him into this stupid party. The big moron knew him too well.

"Oh." Morinaga exclaimed. "I see someone I know, I think."

"Hmm?" Tatsumi traced his gaze across the room and spotted Kamijou sandwiched between two very tall men – one dark, one glowing like a pearl. A third, much younger man stood nearby looking uncomfortable, fidgeting with his shirt cuffs. "Me too – the one in the middle gave me a tour."

"Let's go say hello." Morinaga gave him no time to think, just grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd.

"Oi! Moron! Let go...umph!" Morinaga had come to a sudden halt, causing Tatsumi to slam into his back. "What are you doing?"

"Just assessing the situation," was the cryptic response. Now that they were closer to the group, Tatsumi realized there was a definite chill in the air surrounding the four men. Superman (the tall dark one) and Apollo (the glowing man) seemed to be attempting to out-friendly each other, with Kamijou smoldering like a hot coal in the middle. The smallest one looked torn between punching Apollo and running away.

* * *

Kamijou was on the verge of a major outburst. Nowaki, despite his best intentions, just could not stop himself from competing with Usami. Bakahiko*, damn his purple eyes, found it amusing and egged him on. All it needed now was...

"Hiroki, my sweet love!" sang Miyagi, appearing out of nowhere and draping himself across Kamijou's shoulders. "You are so popular tonight! Did your lover choose this outfit? It's so fitting for the Demon Professor, all red and black."

Kamijou felt daggers stabbing into him from somewhere and looked around to see Shinobu glaring, covered with a dark aura. Nowaki was ready to explode with his hands clenched into fists, while Usami was openly laughing. Misaki had sidled over to Shinobu and was attempting to head him off, babbling about cooking recipes. Kamijou jabbed his elbow into Miyagi's gut, eliciting an, "Oof!" then turned around to yell bloody murder. "...!"

* * *

"Excuse us, gentlemen." It was spoken loudly but politely, and caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to see two men standing nearby, and they suddenly realized that they were on the verge of making a very entertaining scene in a very public place. The taller of the two had spoken, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Morinaga watched as Kamijou recognized the slender man with the long ponytail and glasses. "Ah, um," he said, attempting to switch gears, "Professor...Tatsumi, was it?"

"Err, yes. Sorry to just barge in like this, but I'm afraid you're the only person I know here," Tatsumi blurted out after getting a discreet jab from Morinaga. It wasn't the best ice breaker, but at least it was honest.

"Please don't apologize," answered Kamijou, settling into polite host-mode. "Allow me to introduce my friends. Dr. Kusama Nowaki..." Making his way through the group of men, Kamijou was unaware that they had rearranged themselves into couples, but Morinaga's sharp gaze took note.

His acquaintance from the hospital was clearly attached to the fiery Professor, looming behind him protectively. Usami Akihiko (the famous novelist!) was gazing tenderly down on his fidgety companion. Professor Miyagi had a warning grip on the wrathful-yet-angelic young Takatsuki Shinobu. What a collection to have stumbled across! Each very good looking in his own way, the men radiated energy and passion, even the shy one – Misaki.

Morinaga ended his assessment as he was introduced in turn by Tatsumi as "a friend." Bowing deeply, he turned to Nowaki and said, "Hello again. Perhaps you remember me from a few weeks ago at the hospital."

"Yes, of course. You work for S Pharmaceuticals, I recall?"

"I was...!"

A loud, hideous wailing suddenly erupted from the far corner of the room.

"Good God! There is a karaoke set-up?" Kamijou asked incredulously. "Professor Uemura will make all our ears bleed!"

"Quickly everyone! To the back patio!" Usami led the charge, forging a path through the stunned crowd with the sheer power of his aura. The rest trailed behind him like ducklings until they emerged onto a quiet, comfortable outdoor lounge area. Fresh drinks were ordered, cigarettes were lit, and the men all settled into conversational groups.

_* Bakahiko _is Kamijou's nickname for Usami Akihiko, combining_ "baka" _(idiot or moron) with "Akihiko."


	5. Chapter 5

**Conversational Tactics – Offense and Defense**

Usami had engaged Tatsumi, claiming to want information on the latest farming techniques for a novel he was planning. Very smooth, that one, with a voice that could seduce at fifty paces. Morinaga had to restrain himself from intervening – he could see that his beloved senpai had lost all awkwardness as he launched into a topic dear to his heart. He did take a minute to enjoy looking at Tatsumi's delicate features, fired up with enthusiasm. Just wait until he realized all these men were involved with each other!

The two literature professors had settled into an obviously recurring argument over some work of ancient poetry, trading gibes like an old married couple. But Kamijou was keeping an eye on his doctor and Miyagi was carefully avoiding eye-contact with Shinobu.

Nowaki had drawn the pouting Shinobu and the fidgeting Misaki into a conversation about healthy cooking. Apparently, Misaki was a good cook, while Shinobu was terrible but improving. Nowaki had a very soothing and gentle manner, which probably made him an excellent pediatrician. The two young men were relaxed in his company. Morinaga carefully inserted himself into this group.

"I was going to ask for some recommendations on local restaurants, but it sounds like you all prefer to eat your own cooking."

"Are you new to the area?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, we just moved here from Nagoya." Morinaga met Nowaki's gaze, seeing that the man registered the "we" in that sentence. Glancing over at Tatsumi and Usami, he raised an eyebrow in question. Morinaga gave a little nod and a smile in answer.

"I see." Nowaki sat back with a smile of his own. The two youngsters caught on, Misaki's face erupting into an adorable blush.

"Well," continued Nowaki, "Misaki here is the only real cook. He's giving Shinobu lessons, because Miyagi was in danger of turning into a cabbage."

Some sort of teasing, Morinaga assumed, an in-joke between them, because Shinobu's cheeks turned bright pink. "Shut up, Nowaki." His eyes darted around the lounge area. "And be careful please."

"Hmm? Oh. Don't worry, there's no one here but us. But you are the one always barging into Miyagi's office and yelling about him cheating on you with my Hiro-san."

Misaki choked on his drink, while steam poured from poor Shinobu's ears and nostrils. Morinaga swallowed his laughter and pounded on Misaki's back a few times while he struggled with coughing out the alcohol.

"Shinobu, go ask Usami about your law classes. He has a law degree from your university, so I'm sure he could advise you or something. And it will make Miyagi jealous."

The young man looked torn between punching Nowaki and making his lover jealous. The jealousy tactic won out – probably because Nowaki was nearly twice Shinobu's size – and he stomped off. There was some seat shuffling, as Shinobu replaced Tatsumi, who wandered over to talk about teaching with Kamijou, and then Miyagi found himself drawn to Shinobu and Usami's table.

"You are mean sometimes, Nowaki," Misaki scolded. "He's so insecure about their age difference. And Usagi will drive him crazy with his arrogance." Morinaga had to agree – this seeming sweetheart of a doctor had a wicked sense of where and how to poke someone for the exact response he required. _I'll bet he enjoys getting his lover all riled up..._

"Pfft. Shinobu's a pest, and he obviously has Miyagi wrapped around his little master's finger. He's always causing a scene and dragging Hiro-san into it. But enough about him. How's work at Marukawa?"

Misaki grew pensive, forgetting all about Shinobu. "It's hard work, but so interesting. My main problem is they've assigned me as junior editor for _The*Kan._"

Nowaki looked confused. "But, don't you love _The*Kan_? It's your all-time favorite manga, right? It's what helped you learn to cook*."

Misaki bit his lip. "Umm, yes. But the mangaka, Ijuuin Kyou... Usagi hates him," this last was said in a strangled whisper while Misaki stared down at his shoes.

"Huh? But why would he?" Misaki refused to meet their eyes. "Ooohhh. He hit on you? Poor Misaki. The bees do buzz around you, don't they Pretty Flower*?"

Morinaga, expecting Misaki to awkwardly change the subject or go speechless with embarrassment, was shocked when the young man launched instead into a loud rant about unfairness and unreasonable demands and perverts and teddy bears...? Marimo*? And just when he was working up a good head of steam, the author himself appeared. Usami bent down and clapped a hand over his mouth, saying, "I think it's time for us to go home, Misaki." _So much innuendo in his voice..._

Misaki, realizing what he'd just done, lost all color in his face and looked ready to to die on the spot. Usami just chuckled fondly, and swung the young man over his shoulder like a sack of rice. "I've paid the bar bill for everyone. So much fun talking to you all, but I want some alone time with Misaki. Good night!" With a cheery wave, he left out the back and headed for a fancy red sports car. Misaki was ranting again and pounding on the man's back ineffectually.

"Well, you guys are an interesting bunch, no doubt," said Morinaga into the quiet. Tatsumi was looking stunned – it hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Akihiko tends to make a spectacle of himself wherever he goes," said Kamijou. "He stopped caring a long time ago what other people thought of him. I kind of envy him that. But then, all of his family found nothing but fault with him, so it was a defense mechanism, really." Kamijou caught everyone staring at him in surprise. "Oh, we've been friends since we were ten years old. Lived next door to each other. Misaki is the only person in 34 years to ever make him truly happy."

That left them all speechless, watching the red car zoom off into the night. Finally, Miyagi pushed Shinobu out towards his own car, waving good bye.

Morinaga looked over at the remaining three men. "Are you two driving home? We have to take the subway."

"Ah, we are also heading that way," answered Nowaki. Kamijou didn't seem notice that Morinaga had deduced they lived together, or implied that he and Tatsumi did also.

The four of them set out. Kamijou was talking again with Tatsumi about lesson plans, so Morinaga and Nowaki fell behind just a little. "I would appreciate any restaurants you would recommend. I'm a good cook and I enjoy it, but it's nice to eat out occasionally. And perhaps you know of a nice bar – something quiet and...not the usual?"

"Of course, I know just the place. I'm not much of a drinker, but Hiro-san took me to his old hangout once. I think you will like it. And for restaurants, I know a few, especially ones that deliver. Both of us work long hours and my schedule can be very irregular, so we order in a lot."

They exchanged phone numbers and the four of them boarded the subway car. Kamijou and Nowaki's stop was first, and as they were getting ready to exit, Kamijou suddenly asked, "Have either of you read Aikawa Yayoi*?"

Tatsumi had no idea who that was, but Morinaga knew, and he realized that Kamijou was more aware than he let on. "Oh yeah. I love her stuff, especially the Pure Love series. Why?"

Nowaki was snickering, and Kamijou had a look of pity on his face. "Keep an eye out. I have a feeling you'd be interested in the next book 'she' publishes. Good night!" And with that, the couple was gone.

"What are those books?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's a BL series of erotic romances. There are three couples – Akihiko and Misa...! Eeehh!" Morinaga's face was a riot of emotions. He settled on outraged amusement.

"What? Why are you looking like that? And why are you reading gay porn novels?"

"Uh, never mind. What did you think of the party?"

"I don't know what to think. The party itself was about what I expected. But, those men we spoke with... I had some good conversations, but then. That Usami and the kid. And Professor Miyagi and that other kid? Was that what I think? They seemed so...normal. Well, not Usami, but you know what I mean. I can't...I liked them, but they're gay?"

"Kamijou and his doctor also."

"What? Are you serious? Has the entire world turned gay? What is going on? It's like I've fallen into an alternate dimension or something! Where have all the straight men gone? Argh!"

Morinaga could only laugh. His senpai was so damned cute in his utter shock. _I think I like Tokyo..._

* _The*Kan_ is a (fictional for Junjou Romantica) shounen manga series about a chef who also fights crime or something of that sort. It often includes recipes.

* The literal meaning of Misaki's name is "beautiful blossom."

* _Marimo_ are those algae balls Usagi bought on their trip to Hokkaido.

* Aikawa Yayoi is Usami's pen name for his BL novels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Extracurricular Activities – Advanced Students Only**

Deep beneath an elite apartment tower, in a shadowy corner of the parking garage, a red sports car was rocking rhythmically. If anyone had been nearby they may have been tempted to peek inside, drawn by the breathy gasps and husky murmurs of the two men lost in a passionate embrace. But no one was near, the windows had steamed up, and Usagi kept Misaki too crazy to think about it. Later, he would be subjected to a high-volume diatribe, but it was definitely worth it. Misaki was always worth it.

* * *

Across town, professor and law student had at least made it into their apartment, just barely. Shinobu's clothes were flung in all directions, while Miyagi still had most of his half on. They had fallen onto the couch, frantic younger man on top. All four hands were busy – stroking, gripping, inserting, pinching. "Con...condom," Miyagi gasped, but Shinobu went straight for the bottle of lubricant and applied it generously.

"Not tonight. Just you and me." And then he lowered himself downward. Wincing for a moment, he froze and waited for the burning ache to fade, then tilted his hips slightly backwards to find just the right angle.

Miyagi couldn't help but stare up at the erotic face of his young lover. Eyes closed, head thrown back, pink lips swollen from kisses and parted as he moaned. He loved when Shinobu rode him like this. It left his hands free to roam over the smooth muscles, firm ass, twitching cock.

Near the end, Miyagi reared upward and locked his arms around Shinobu as they came together, hard and loud. Then he fell backward again, Shinobu a boneless sprawl across his heaving chest.

"If you...kill me like this...at least I'll...die happy."

"Shut up, old man."

* * *

Nowaki and Kamijou entered their apartment in companionable silence. Nothing hurried here, both knew what was going to happen. Nowaki needed the reassurance after facing Miyagi and Usami at the party, and his professor was in the mood.

Together, they stood beside the bed and began undressing each other. Slowly and sensuously, one article of clothing at a time. Hands wandered a bit, teasing briefly, until finally they were both naked and hard. Kamijou laid back on the bed, legs parted, and held out his hand. Nowaki took it as he settled himself on top of his lover, then quietly laid there listening to his Hiro-san's heartbeat. Strong and sure, it was his favorite sound in the whole world.

Kamijou waited, stroking Nowaki's black hair and savoring the weight and feel of him. After a few moments, Nowaki raised himself up and pressed their erections together with a little wiggle. He gazed down with a smile and said, "Hiro-san. I love you so much. Let's do it a lot, okay?"

Kamijou could not suppress a bark of laughter, though he quickly smothered it behind a frown. "Idiot! Shut up and kiss me!"

So Nowaki kissed his Hiro-san - all night long.

* * *

Morinaga glanced sideways at his quiet companion as they strolled the last block to their new home. Tatsumi was lost in thought, having wound down after his rant about the whole world turning gay around him. Would he ever come to accept their relationship? Maybe tonight's encounter would drive them backwards...

He stopped dead in shock. Tatsumi's hand had crept into his. He waited, breath held, afraid the slightest movement would shatter the moment.

"I'm...sorry." Tatsumi moved to stand directly in front of him, though he hadn't yet raised his eyes. "You, my brother, those men we met tonight...none of you deserve to hear such things. From me, or anyone else. It's hard for me to even think about it, but I know I'm in the wrong. It's a terrible habit, but I want you to know I'm trying to break it."

Slowly, he looked up into Morinaga's face. Street light glittered in Morinaga's shining eyes, tears dripping down his face. "Oh, Senpai. I love you so much. You make me so happy."

"Moron," Tatsumi said softly, stroking one wet cheek. "You are worth ten of me. I don't deserve your love. But...I'm glad you are still with me anyway."

"Senpai!" Morinaga couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Tatsumi and kissed him with all his heart, felt himself gripped tightly in return.

Eventually, he was pushed away. "Put that on hold, fool. We're out on the street."

Morinaga felt giddy. _On hold._ He grabbed Tatsumi's hand and dragged him forward. "Hurry up. Let's go home."

**I think everyone graduated from this class with an A+, don't you?**

**Hope to see you again soon with the next installment. I have no idea who I'll feature, but love is always in the air of the Tokyo Yaoiverse.**


End file.
